Tug Of Love
by MidnightxAngel
Summary: Troy loves his girlfriend Gabriella. Little does he know Gabriella is very sick. She's fighting for her life. Gabriella is afraid to tell Troy about her illness. Will she tell Troy? What happens when Troy gets her pregnant?
1. Her Secret

Gabriella walked through the front doors of East High, down the hall and over to her locker. It was her first day back at East High in over a month. Over that time she didn't see her friends or her boyfriend. The past month felt a years for Gabriella and her friends. Gabriella looked in the mirror that was hanging in her locker. At last she was no longer pale. She turned around and saw her best friend Danielle standing at the end of the hall. Danielle ran to Gabriella once she saw her. They both hugged eachother for the first time in over a month.

"I missed you Ella." Said Danielle.

"I missed you too Ellie." Said Gabriella.

Ella and Ellie were the nicknames they had for eachother. Danielle and Gabriella were friends since they were five. They let go of eachother and saw Gabriella's boyfriend Troy running towards them with Taylor, Chad, Sharpay and Ryan. Taylor and Chad were boyfriend and girlfriend. Ryan and Sharpay were brother and sister. Troy lifted Gabriella up and spinned her around as she giggled.

"Troy be careful you don't hurt her." Said Danielle.

"Question!" Said Sharpay. Sharpay was a total party girl. She was in love with herself. Gabriella was friends with Sharpay but she would never trust Sharpay with her secrets. "How long does it take to recover from getting your appendix out?"

"Yeah you were gone for a really long time." Said Ryan. Ryan was Sharpay's twin. He was nothing like his sister.

"W-well after my operation I caught a really bad chest infection." Gabriella said nervously. "So I had to stay in hospital longer. I spent all that time recovering."

"Well I'm glad you back." Danielle said while putting her hand on Gabriella's shoulder.

Gabriella wished that was the real reason why she was out. Gabriella was told she had a brain tumor. Two of them. She had been getting treatment for the past four months. Finally one of the tumors was small enough for doctors to remove. Now she needed more treatment to shrink the big one. Once the big one was small enough doctors could remove it. Then hopefully Gabriella could get the all clear. Gabriella's mom, Maria, and her sister, Jasmine, are the only people who know about it.

"Yeah right!" Said Sharpay. "Even before you got your appendix out you couldn't stay in school for a full week."

"Sharpay grow up!" Said Danielle. "If your not gonna say anything nice to Gabriella then beat it!"

Sharpay put her hand on her hip and marched down the hall. The gang watched as she left.

"Ella can I use your hairbrush?" Asked Danielle.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Sure knock yourself out."

Danielle got the brush and started brushing her short blonde hair.

"We better go to class." Smiled Troy. Taking Gabriella's hand.

Gabriella stared into Troy's eyes and walked down the hall with him.

"HEY WAIT FOR ME!" Shouted Danielle.

"Maybe now you won't be as sick as you were before your surgery." Said Troy.

"Yeah maybe." Sighed Gabriella.

It broke Gabriella's heart when she was lying to her friends. She knew it was going to be a very long time until she gets better.


	2. Where Were You?

Gabriella sat nervously in the doctors with her sister holding one hand and her mom holding the other. Today was ment to be Gabriella's second day back in school. She was called to the hospital for a brain scan. Now she was waiting the results. Jasmine, who's 17, skipped school to be by Gabriella's side. Doctor Harris came in with Gabriella's results.

"Well you would be happy to know there's no signs of the second tumour coming back." Said Doctor Harris as the three girls let out a long sigh. Doctor Harris removed Gabriella's small tumour.

"How's the other one doing?" Asked Jasmine.

"Well it's still very big." He said while looking though his files. "We can't remove it now cause it could cause damage to Gabriella's brain. So our plan is the continue the treatment for the next six weeks then we'll remove it if it's small enough."  
"And what if it's not small enough?" Asked Gabriella. She was terrified of what she was about to hear but she had to know.

"If it's not small enough we'll do more treatment." Said Doctor Harris.

When Gabriella arrived home the first thing she did was lay down on the couch. She was so tired. It was a mix of stress and the treatment taking away all her energy. Maria went to the kitchen and Jasmine sat down next to Gabriella.

"You look tired." She said while rubbing back some of her hair.

"I feel tired." Gabriella said while rubbing her eyes.

"You want me to get you a pillow and blanket?" Asked Jasmine.

Gabriella weakly shook her head. "You can get it for me in a few minutes. Can I ask for advice?"

"Sure sweetie. What's wrong?"

"What am I going to say when I go back to school?" Asked Gabriella. "What will I say to Troy and Danielle?"

Jasmine sighed. "Gabby just tell them the truth."

"I can't. If I tell them I'll just be giving them to much stuff to worry about."

"What do you mean?"

"You know stressed Danielle gets." Gabriella said while putting her hands over her face. "I can't tell Troy cause he has the big game to think about."

"Gabs you have to tell them. You can't hide it forever." Said Jasmine while rubbing Gabriella's arm. "I'll go and get you a pillow and blanket."

Gabriella cuddled into the couch and thought about what Jasmine was saying. She can't hide her secret forever. She wasn't just worried about getting Danielle and Troy worried. She was afraid that they would hate her for not telling them from the start. Danielle always got nervous over nothing. Troy was playing a basketball match against West High. It is the most important game of the year. How was she ment to tell them she was sick? So sick that she might die. Jasmine went over to Gabriella with a pillow and blanket. She helped Gabriella get comfortable.

Over an hour later Gabriella was half asleep when her phone started ringing. Gabriella moaned and answered her phone.

"Where are you?" Asked Danielle over the phone.

"I am sick again." Gabriella said hoping that Danielle would believe her.

"Again? Ella what's wrong with you now?"

Gabriella paused. "I don't know when I woke up this morning I started throwing up so my mom told me to stay at home."

Danielle sighed. "I thought you would get better after they took your appendix out but your still sick."

"I know." Gabriella said sadly. "I'll be in tomorrow."

"You better be. We have double PE tomorrow I'm not playing on my own."

Gabriella laughed. "You won't be on your own cause I'll be there."

"Good! Now get on MSN we have loads to talk about." Danielle said before hanging up.

Gabriella got the laptop from the side of the couch and turned it on. Once it was on she signed into her MSN to see that Danielle was already online. Gabriella thought about what Danielle will do when she found out about Gabriella being sick. The all clear was something Gabriella needed. If she got the all clear it would make enerything better. Gabriella won't be sick. She wouldn't have to worry about her friends. Gabriella knew that she might need more surgery before she got the all clear. Gabriella prayed day and night for the all clear. She had to tell her friends before it got worse. Gabriella had to choose the right time to tell them. She just hoped that they wouldn't hate her.


	3. Should She Tell?

Gabriella and Danielle stood out on the school's football pitch. They were both wearing their PE uniforms that was a white top and navy shorts. They were staying after school to hang out. They were just playing football as the hot sun came down on them.

"We should have sleepover this weekend Ella." Said Danielle as she kicked the ball to Gabriella. "Thats if you don't get sick again."

Gabriella bit her lip and kicked the ball hard. Danielle screamed and ducked as the ball flew over her head. "Hey watch the face Ella."

Gabriella laughed. "You were asking for it Ellie."

Danielle rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Remind me never to play sports with you again. Anyway sleepover yes or no?"

Gabriella throught for a second. She had to get treatment on Friday evening and she had to stay overnight in hospital. She should be okay for Saturday evening. "Yes!"

"Yay!" Danielle went over to Gabriella and hugged her. "Just a random question whats it like having long hair?"

Gabriella laughed. "Grow out your hair and you'll find out."

Danielle looked at her hair. She had short blonde hair. Her hair was just an inch above her shoulder. Danielle wished her hair was longer. Gabriella thought her hair was nice short. "I wish I could grow it. So answer my question what is it like?"

"Great cause I can do this." Gabriella spinned around really fast causing her hair to fly up and hit Danielle in the face.

"Right, now your in trouble!" Said Danielle before she started chasing Gabriella around the large football pitch. After five minutes of Danielle chasing Gabriella saw Troy.

"Troy! Help me!" Gabriella screamed as she ran behind him.

"Right Danielle calm down." Said Troy.

Danielle ran to them breathless. She fell to the ground. "No problem! Can you please call me an ambulance?"

"You don't need one." Said Gabriella. "I'll walk you home." She grabbed Danielle's arms and pulled her up. Danielle moaned as Gabriella make her stand up.

"Can I just crawl?" Said Danielle still gasping for breath.

"Don't be lazy." Laughed Gabriella.

A while later after Troy and Gabriella walked Danielle home. They walked though the park together holding hands.

"Well I'm glad your feeling better." Said Troy.

Gabriella smiled and nodded. "I hate being sick."

Was this the right time to tell Troy about her illness?

When they got to Gabriella's house Troy kissed Gabriella and looked her in the eyes.

"Gabriella Montez, you make me so happy. I love you so much."

How was Gabriella ment to tell him now?

"I love you too baby." She leaned in and kissed him. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Gabriella went into her house in threw herself onto the couch. Troy loved her. How could she tell him her life was at risk? Gabriella couldn't keep her secret anymore. She had to tell someone. Anyone. She just needed someone other then her mom and sister to talk to.


	4. Please Don't Tell Him

Gabriella sat on her bed staring at her phone. Her mom and sister were both at work. She slowly lifted her phone and put in the letter 'D'. Danielle's number was first to come up. Gabriella hit the call button and the phone started ringing. Gabriella closed her eyes and prayed the Danielle wouldn't answer. The ringing stopped and Gabriella heard Danielle's voice on the other end of the phone. Gabriella bit her lip and started talking to Danielle.

"Hey Ellie. Whats up?"

"Nothing just watching tv."

"Are you busy today?" Gabriella asked while walking to her window.

"No. Just staying in."

Gabriella closed her eyes again. "Can you come over Danielle?"

"Am I in trouble?"

"No."

Danielle sighed. "Thats good. I thought I was in trouble cause you called me Danielle."

Gabriella laughed.

"I'll be there in an hour." Danielle said before hanging up.

Gabriella sighed and threw the phone on the bed. Today she was going to tell Danielle her secret. I would be just them two in the house. Gabriella was afraid of how Danielle would react. It was something she had to do. If the treatment stopped working Gabriella would die. She thought it be better to tell her while she was getting treatment.

An hour later Gabriella heard the doorbell ring. She got up and opened the door and let Danielle in.

"So what did you want me for?" Asked Danielle.

"I'll tell you upstairs." Said Gabriella. She ran into her room and Danielle followed.

When they got upstairs Gabriella and Danielle sat down on the bed. Gabriella got herself ready to tell her secret. She looked at Danielle she could tell that Danielle was worried.

"Ella whats wrong?" She asked.

Gabriella took Danielle's hands. "Ellie if I tell you will you promise not to hate me?"

"Why would I hate you?" Danielle was now really worried.

"For not telling you from the start." Gabriella took a deep breath. "Ellie I'm sick. I have a brain tumour."

Danielle went pale. "No. You can't...."

"You remember when I got my appendix out?" She asked. Danielle nodded. "I didn't get my appendix out. At first I had two brain tumours. I had surgery to remove one of them."

Danielle stared at Gabriella in deep shock.

"I'm so sorry Ellie. I wanted to tell you. I really did. I didn't want you to worry."

"I can't believe it. All this is happening to my best friend." Said Danielle. "You will be okay. Right?"

"Only if the treatment works." Sighed Gabriella. "If it stops working I'll die."

Tears were now pouring down Danielle's face. Gabriella went over and hugged her.

"Hey don't worry." Gabriella tried to smile. "If I could fight one tumour I can fight the other."

Danielle smiled and reached out to Gabriella's long dark hair. "You didn't lose your hair during the treatment."

"No thank God."

"So you didn't get the appendix out?"

Gabriella nodded. "My appendix is still there. Look." Gabriella lifted her hair on the left side of her head. Danielle saw a small bald spot and on it was a scar. Luckly Gabriella was able to cover it with her hair.

"Does Troy know?" Asked Danielle.

Gabriella shook her head. "I can't tell him not yet. I just need time."

"Ella if it gets worse you have to tell him."

"I will. You have to promise you won't tell anyone."  
"I promise." Danielle hugged Gabriella. Gabriella felt better now that Danielle knows. She still had to think about how she was going to Troy. She had to tell him.

********************************

**Hey sorry for the long wait. I was very sick the last few days. I'm still working on The Climb and Hero I'm just working on this story for a while ;)**


End file.
